


Peculiar roommates

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Firelight - one shot & short stories [2]
Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: Cosmo apartment is haunted by your local friendly ghosts, F/F, Ghosts, unusual roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Isaac is an engineering student, and his life was pretty normal until a few months ago. He moved to a new city, got his scholarship and his classes aren’t too boring anymore.His life took an interesting turn a few months ago, however, when he learned he wasn’t the only tenant of this appartement.





	Peculiar roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally random; not planned and definitely not proofread. Enjoy this random Drabble written between two marvel movies and period cramps !

Isaac sighed, splashing fresh water on his face. The clock on the faded yellow painted wall he hated so much didn’t even read seven yet. At least he wouldn’t be late for class. Sometimes, Isaac found himself regretting his ancient (more or less) peaceful life.

Nowadays, there wasn’t a single morning when he wouldn’t wake up with either Sage napping on his favorite shirt, having left paw marks on his engineering notes or spilled coffee on the floor. But most often than not it was his two annoying roommates who loved messing with him.

Yesterday, Jijii had decided to spill his embarrassing childhood pictures - the same ones his mom had insisted for him to pack “because it will remind you of home, _mijo_ ” - right in front of his friends. Today, it was Lucy’s turn to mess with his shelves. The two were the worst pranksters he had ever met - even Geo didn’t reach their level. But, how could she? Not even his little sister could reach the level of that duo.

He heard a noise coming from the kitchen - Sage meowing after his two roomies, probably.

Speaking of the devils...

As if on cue, the radio started to buffer next to him and two heads popped through the bathroom door, grins reaching their ghostly ears.

Hello, my name is Isaac Sanz and I have a secret. I don’t have superpowers but two ghosts haunt my flat.

Lucy always spoke through the radio, changing channels to form her sentences - pretty annoying when she decided to rant in the middle of the night when he wanted nothing else but calm. However, it was often when he was pulling all-nighters and the thing, she ranted about was how he needed to get his sleep schedule fixed. Jijii however, had the most mischievous minds of the two and was quieter and sneakier than her girlfriend, always preferring to leave spooky notes on his mirror than speak like a decent person - well, dead person.

Isaac had discovered the two girls were haunting his apartment a few months ago. He had thought at first that he was going insane and that he might have to reduce his caffeine and alcohol consumption but his logical brain had had more and more trouble explaining everything that was happening. He couldn’t keep blaming the wind or his old neighbors all the time. But his logical brain had to retire two months ago, when he had discovered the truth, sitting in his living room at 2 am with a stupid second-hand Ouija board in front of him: Two ghosts were indeed haunting his place. Talk about a revelation. Turns out those two had even waited for the day he wouldn’t be able to change apartment to start their little games. Tricky bitches, those two. Lonely too, it seemed as he had learned the apartment hadn’t been rented in a while - Isaac really wondered why - and the two who had been hanging around ever since an old trunk of theirs had been forgotten in the attic, were bored.

Isaac still scoffed at the thought. Bored. How ironic.

If someone had ever told him he’d ever discuss anxiety attacks with two ghosts one day, he’d have laughed in their face. Ghosts don’t exist, they’re childhood stories, that’s what he had always believed until now. Turns out he was wrong - for once - and had been living with those two gay disasters for the past months. But as he grabbed his keys on the counter, watching Lucy poured unnecessary snacks in his backpack as she levitated it toward the entrance, Isaac had to admit to himself that he didn’t mind them anymore. He had grown attached to his... peculiar roommates and wouldn’t change apartment for the world. He liked the life - pun intended- they brought to his boring coffee-ran student life.

“See you later, girls.”

A cheerful podcast replied to him as he closed the door - not fast enough not to see Jijii dragging Lucy in front of the tv as she managed to set Netflix on. -turns out ghosts had the same weaknesses as humans. Maybe someday he’d have to climb in the attic and find the trunk they had talked about. If he could find an object of theirs maybe he could bring them out of the apartment some times. It was Halloween soon, he wondered how fun it’d be to bring those two to trick or treats or a haunted house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there’ll be more of this but it was definitely fun to imagine


End file.
